The normal human vertebral column, viewed laterally, presents four distinct curves. Two of these, the cervical (neck) and lumbar (lower back) curves, are concave toward the posterior side of the body and are referred to as lordotic curves, while the other two, the thoracic (chest) and pelvic curves, are convex toward the posterior side.
These four curves are extremely important to such spinal functions as weight bearing, shock absorbance, balance, and normal efficient biokinetics. The loss of any of the four curves can and does compromise these spinal functions and results in diminished health and well-being.
The cervical lordotic curve extends from the base of the skull to the second thoracic vertebra, and includes all seven neck bones and the first thoracic vertebra. This curve is frequently damaged by trauma such as sports injuries, auto accidents (e.g., whiplash), and postural stress and strain due to occupational demands or even improper sleep habits.
Once this curve is lost or altered, the normal dynamics of the cervical spine and the inter-relationships of the cervical vertebrae and associated soft tissue (muscles, ligaments, tendons, and other connective tissue) are changed. Stresses due to normal activity, which were previously efficiently dissipated, will now impose on structures which were not intended to receive them. Repetitive micro-trauma begins to occur and over a prolonged period additional structural changes take place as the body attempts to respond to this continued assault.
Various kinds of cervical arthritis eventually manifest themselves and "old age" sets in. Formerly normal activities are either greatly reduced or accomplished only with pain. Fatigue and pain syndromes can become chronic. Thus, therapeutic steps designed to correct and maintain the cervical lordotic curve are of significant importance to the current and future health and well-being of a person having problems associated with loss or alteration of such curve.
Applying intersegmental traction to the spine has been a part of chiropractic for many years. Its benefits include mobilization of the spinal motor units, stimulation of vascular and lymphatic circulation, relieving pressure from inflamed and irritated nerves, relaxation of paraspinal muscles, and relief of fixations and restoration of resilience to discs and other connective tissue.
Intersegmental traction for the cervical portion of the spine is deemed to be helpful for all of these reasons. Proper application of intersegmental traction to the cervical spine is very helpful toward restoration of the cervical lordodic curve.
A variety of devices have been used for massaging the spine, including some specifically designed for massage of the cervical spine. A number of such prior devices include a moving, usually rotating, array of rollers, typically parallel idling rollers, which pass seriatim over the back of a patient's neck usually in a headward direction as the patient lies with his neck across the rotating array. Such devices usually impart some movement to the cervical spine. But these prior art devices have significant drawbacks or cause significant problems during use.
Directly in point is the fact that some of such prior devices, while providing some minor lifting action by movement of a roller or series of rollers across the cervical spine, fail to apply effective intersegmental traction. In certain prior devices, such failure is a result of failing to lift the central portion of the cervical spine by a sufficient distance, with the remainder of the cervical spine being unsupported, to allow the weight of the patient to apply tractional force to the cervical spine.
Such insufficient lifting and the resultant inadequate intersegmental traction may be the result when an array of rollers or other objects which pass across the spine are too closely spaced together to cause sufficient intermittent thrusting motions to the cervical spine. Rather than causing a significant wave-like lifting actions across the cervical spine, such rollers act merely to massage the surface. So no significant intersegmental traction is applied.
Certain other devices of the prior art, while providing somewhat greater lifting action, have other disadvantages. In particular, such devices repeatedly cause all or a significant length of the cervical spine to span two widely spaced rollers with no support for the central portion of the cervical spine which is between such spaced rollers.
Without intervening support, improper and unnecessary strains are periodically placed on the cervical spine, causing the curve of the cervical spine to flatten or even reverse. This is counterproductive to the intent of the therapy, and, particularly in someone who has undergone tissue and/or structural damage or degeneration, can be quite uncomfortable.
There is a need for an improved apparatus to apply intersegmental traction to the cervical spine. There is a need for an apparatus which can provide an intermittent pronounced lifting action rolling across a patient's cervical spine. In particular, there is a need for a device having this advantage and yet providing support for the center of the cervical spine between the intermittent pronounced lifting motions.